Dreams that become Realities
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: chappie 9upMay and co. go to Rubela Town for May's ext pokemon contest. A fortune teller tells May that whenever she dreams, the dream will come true. so what happens when she gets a horrible nightmare starring Drew?FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's a new contestshipping story…Yay! Please review!

" Hey May, slow down already!" Ash called to his friend May. He, Brock, and Max were trying to keep up with her.

" What's your hurry May? The contest doesn't start until another week!" Brock said.

" I want to register early! That way, I can get that out of my system," May answered. " Then, I can practice so I can win the Rubela town contest!"

Unfortunately, May couldn't get that out of er system. " Nurse Joy, where can I register for the pokemon contest!"? May cried, bursting through the doors of the pokemon center.

But before she could answer, Brock stepped in. " Oh Nurse Joy, I will make it my duty to be yours if you will make it your duty to be mine," he cried, love struck.

" Ummm…" Nurse Joy said.

Max cut in. " I'm going to make it my duty to protect her!"

" Sorry about Brock. He does that sometimes… um; actually, he does that all the time. We're lucky to have Max," May said, sweat dropping wit Ash by her side. " Now, about the contest…"

" Oh, you can't register yet, I'm sorry. You see, I'm the one to register you in to the contest here, ans I can only do it in the afternoons when my shift s over. If you can come by at around one o'clock, you can register then," she replied.

" Sure Nurse Joy, I'll come back later," May said.

" Well what do we do now? We have two hours until lunch time," Max said.

" Two hours! I can't wait tat long. I'm starving!" Ash cried.

" Well just bear it! I'm going to the mall and you're all coming with me!" May said.

" Oh no you don't! We're not getting dragged into this anymore!" Max said.

" Yeah, we're not weak and vulnerable," Brock agreed.

" Why do we always get dragged into this?" Max asked tem minutes later.

" Because we're weak and vulnerable," Brock answered.

" Oh come on you guys. Look, there's a fortune telling booth. Lets go over there! We're all going to get our fortunes told," May said.

" Why do you even believe in this stuff?" Max asked.

" Because its real!" May said. "Now lets go. Max you can go first. Then Brock, then Ash, and them me."

" But I don't want to get my fortune told," Ash complained.

" Too bad!" May said, pushing them all towards the booth. Max stepped up first.

" All right, my sisters making me do this, so lets just get it over with," Max said.

The lady at the booth had glittering blue eyes. She took Max's hand and said, " I will read your hand. Lets see. After waiting for your pokemon patently, you will become one of the greatest pokemon masters of all time."

" Really?" Max asked, suddenly re thinking the whole fortune telling is crazy idea.

" What about him?" May asked, pointing to Brock.

The woman grabbed his hand as well. " The girl of your dreams awaits you. You will see her soon. And you will be together with her for the rest of your life, both of you leading a happy life. Of course that means you are getting married. You will meet her soon, but will not get married until the age of 22," she said.

" Only five more years girl of my dreams!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

" That won't come true. Brock, Max, don't listen to her. She's only faking it. She's giving us all bright futures," Ash said.

" Oh but is yours bright? I can see it in your eyes; you will have a downfall coming," said the woman.

" Yeah right," Ash muttered as May pushed him forward. He stuck out his hand.'

" Foolish boy! You are not the hand reading type!" The woman said. " Do you not know anything about fortune telling?"

" Do I want to know?" Ash asked himself.

" I will look in my crystal ball for you. Hmmm. I see. You will receive many trophies and have much glory. You will compete in the ultimate pokemon league challenge, which I will not name. You will win every challenge you come across except for this one. Your glory and luck will run out. You will be a nobody." She said.

" I'll what! I'm not buying it!" Ash said.

" Okay, my turn next!" May said.

" Let me see your hand," the woman said.

" What! She's the hand reading type and I'm not! You've got to be kidding me!" Ash cried.

" Shhhh! Ash, quiet. I want to know what awaits me in my future!" May said.

" I f you ask me, you've all gone physco," Ash said.

" Well nobody asked you. And besides, you're just bummed you got a sad future," Max said.

" But you're the one who didn't believe in this stuff in the first place!" Ash cried.

" Be quiet! I'm about to hear my future," May said.

" Ahhhh, a believer. I am so glad to have someone who believes in me right away. Which is why it saddens me to tell you this. From now on, every time you go to sleep, you will have a dream. Good sometimes, bad other times. Each dream ill come true. But you are pure of heat. You will have good dreams unless you are angered more than usual by anyone you come across," said the woman.

" Thank you for predicting our futures ma'am. I'll try not get angered by anyone coughparticularyAshcough," May said.

They left. " But wait! It is not the boy Ash, your friend who will be the person to anger you!" The woman cried. But the gang could no longer hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't planning to write this until got more reviews, but my first reviewer said to continue so I'm writing this chapter. Remember, this is a contestshipping story, in case you're wondering. I'm going to India tomorrow, so I won't be able to update any of my stories until Wednesday or Thursday. But here's chapter two of this story.

May had been excited all day. She couldn't wait to go to sleep so she could see if her fortune would come true or not. She forced herself to calm down so she wouldn't look like a fool when she was registering, but after she was fully registered in the contest she started to squeal again. Then an annoying voice broke her happiness.

" You know May, you shouldn't be overexcited about this contest because as long as I'm entering, you know you'll lose," the voice said. It was of course Drew.

" What are doing here?" May said, in the calmest voice she could muster. She remembered the fortuneteller's warning.

" I just told you. I'm entering the contest. Duh! I don't even have to say it. Don't you pay attention to anything?"

" You know Drew, you could just be visiting family here or something," May said.

Drew's face darkened. His eyes showed anger mixed in with sadness. " Don't you EVER talk to me about my family again!" Drew practically screamed. He turned to walk away.

" I'm sorry Drew, I didn't know," May said, knowing she had said something wrong.

Drew turned back to face her. " Well, like I said, don't get too excited about the contest."

" I'm not!" May squealed happily. " How can I even think about the contest now? Its almost bed time!" Its true it was getting dark but it was nowhere near bedtime.

" May, its only seven thirty. I'll bet you haven't even eaten yet," Drew said checking his watch.

" What's dinner compared to sleeping, knowing you'll have a dream!" May said.

" May, you are getting weirder all the time. Then again, you never were normal," Drew said doing his famous hair flip.

" I'm not even going to bother. I'm going to eat the fastest dinner ever and then go straight to bed!" May said, sprinting over to the café near by.

" Hi May, where were you?" Max asked when she got back to their room at the pokemon center.

" I was eating at the café. You know that one called um oh yeah, Namaste Pokemon. (Namaste is the word for hello in India. Well, kind of).

" You ate already? Oh. Well that must mean you're going to go to bed," Max said.

" That's right," May said, hoping for an exciting dream. When her friends left, she drifted off to sleep. Her dream wasn't quite so exciting, but it was somewhat interesting.

**In the Dream:**

_It was morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. May woke up. She saw that Brock was the only other person awake. He was talking on the phone. He must've been ending because Brock said " I'll see you later today then, right Rachel? Good, okay, mmm-hmmm, bye!"_

" _Good morning Brock," May said._

" _Oh good morning May," Brock answered._

" _Whom were you talking to?" May asked._

" _Rachel, my new girlfriend. She's cute and she's a pokemon breeder, she has a huge family of seven brothers and sisters as well as two stepbrothers, a stepsister, and an adopted sister, and she loves food. She and I also have a lot more in common. She really is the girl of my dreams," Brock said._

" _That's great Brock. Now, you just have to wait five more years. She'll go from your girlfriend to your wife," May say._

" _Yup. I'm so glad I got my fortune told after all. At first I didn't want to, but my fortune came true. I have a feeling I wouldn't have even met her if I hadn't known," Brock said._

"Hey, May, why are you so happy?" Ash asked. It was the afternoon. Everything in May's dream had come true. It was total déjà vu. The fortunes had turned out to be correct for both May and Brock.

" Its because of the fortunes," Max said. " I'm going to go call mom and dad. You never know what could happen."

" Hey you know, I should probably go back to that lady to make sure my fortune was correct," Ash said, who was starting to believe. " To make sure my fortune was correct."

" Hey, you know what, I'll come with you. I need to know when my dreams will end," May said.

" Okay, lets go. See you later Brock," Ash said.

" Okay, bye. And remember, I won't be with you at dinner. I've got a date with Rachel," Brock said.

" Ohhhh, I just can't wait to go to bed tonight," May said.

They finally got back to the booth. " Ahhhh, my believer friend… and the non-believer," said the woman.

" I wan to know if my fortune was correct," Ash said.

" I don't predict wrong. You'll get out of your glory whether you like it or not," the woman said.

" But there's got t be a away to prevent that, Ash said.

" There is, although even if I tell you, doubt it'll work for you," the woman said. She turned to May. " If you'll give us some privacy so I can tell your friend what he must do."

" Of course," May said. She stepped out of the booth and found herself face to face with Drew.

" So did you have your dream or whatever?" he asked.

" Yes I did!" May answered.

" So shouldn't you be practicing for the contest," Drew asked.

" I dream about the last thing I think about if I'm supposed to have a dream that night," May answered.

" Huh?" Drew asked.

" Never mind, just know that I plan on winning that contest.

" Not if you're battling against me," Drew said, handing May a rose.

" I am in such a good mood. If you're trying to annoy me, you'll have to do much better than that," May said, taking the rose. " And why is it that you give me roses every time you insult me about how you're much better than me? Not just insults, insults that have you being superior to me?"

" I just feel like it," Drew said. He hoped she would take the hint, but she didn't get it.

Ash came out of the booth. " Hello Mr. I'm not a believer. Are you a believer now? Did she tell what you have to do? Are you going to do it? What did she say?" May asked all at once.

Surprisingly, Ash answered each one of those questions in order. " Maybe, yes, maybe, I can't tell you because she said not to," he said.

" Right. Well, its my turn again," May said.

" How long will I have these dreams?" May asked. " My first one came true by the way, and so did Brock's fortune."

" When you stumble upon love, your dreams will come to end in making themselves realities," the woman answered.

" Oh, okay," May said. She wanted to find love anyway. Now was a perfect time to do it. " Thank you!" she skipped off.

Once again the woman tried to tell her who are the people she should not be angered by, but once again, she failed. " Well, I guess she'll have to figure it out for herself." She muttered to no one.

A/N: How do you like it? Probably my last update until Wednesday, but I'll try for one more chapter. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a faster update than i thought. I'm glad i have nine reviews. keep reviewing! Oh, and i can't reply to reviews because of some slight problem, but i'll reply soon to a couple of people. If you have read Double Shippings, please be patient for the next chapter. For those who read Does Youth Really Matter, i have three chapters ready to be publushed coming soon! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

'Okay, the fortune teller told me that i won't stop having these dreams until i find love, but who can i find love with? anyway, i don't really want to stop yet. Look at the good fortune it brought for Brock. i only had one dream anyway. i've always wanted someone to tell me to find love, and now's the perfect time, but i think I'll wait,' May thought as she walked to the pokemon center.  
" So you're listening to a fortune teller?" Drew asked, sneaking up behind May, startling her.  
" What is with you these days? You're always popping up at random times, more random than usual," May said.  
" Was that a rhetorical question?" Drew asked. " If it wasn't, i don't know whats with me these days"  
" Of course it was a rhetorical question. Yes i'm listening to a fortune teller, whats it to you?" May asked.  
" Well, its not wise," Drew said.  
" Trust you to find fault in my actions," May said, temper risng, but only a little.  
" You know, you haven't been getting angry that much lately. I miss it." Drew told her.  
" That has nothing to do with waht we're talking about, and why would you miss it?" replied May.  
" You ask too many questions," Drew retorted.  
" I am going to my room in the pokemon canter," May said. " I will be dreaming about the cntest because thats what i will think about last"  
" I still have no idea what you're talking about," Drew said.  
May walked ahead of him. when she got to the pokemon center, she saw a girl by Nurse Joy. " Sorry, no last minute sign ups," she was saying.  
" Oh thats okay Nurse Joy. she doesn't really want to compete anyway," the girl said. She walked away. She caught sight of May. " Oh hi," she said. " I know this is kind of random, but can we be friends? I'm new here with a couple of problems and I need more than my two friends I have now, Jesse and Priya," the girl said.  
" Sure I'll be your friend. Whats your name"  
" Tracy, and yours"  
" may"  
" Nice name. You must have been born in May," Tracy said.  
" I was, May 14th. What were you talking to Nurse Joy about?" May inquired.  
" Oh, it was about the contest here. Priya and I already signed up for it, but Jesse forgot. She doesn't want to compete though, because she doesn't need to. she has five ribbons already," Tracy answered.  
" Oh, you're a co-ordinator too? I'm entered in the contest you know," may siad.  
" Cool! Priya and Jesse are out of town. Do you want to practice together?" Tracy asked.  
" Sure!" May replied.  
" Do you watch Drew compete in pokemon contests?" Tracy asked out of the blue.  
" Drew? No. Why? And are you always this random"  
" Yes I am. I watch Drew. He's my hero. My rolemodel. And he's not only good, he's very cute"  
" You know Tracy, I can take you to meet him, if you like him that much, although I do not see why," May said.  
" You mean you know him!" Tracy squeaked.  
" Sure I do. He's my rival," May said.  
" Oh my god, you do not know how lucky you are. You do not realize it, do you?" Tracy said.  
" Of course I don't. He's not so special," May said.  
" Oh yes he is." Tracy pulled out a small notebook, a pen, and a camera out of her backpack. " I'm going to ask you to take a picture of me and Drew together. And he's going to sign it. then, he's going to give me tree autographs. One for me, so I'll have two, and one fore my friends. Oh Priya and Jesse will just die when they see me with Drew in the picture.  
" Alright, lets go find him," May said. she asked Nurse Joy if he was staying here.  
" Yes, room 122," Nurse Joy answered.  
" Why didn't you do that yourself?" May asked.  
" I'm too shy. I don't know Drew," Tracy answered, blushing.  
Then, May knocked on Drew's door. Drew answered it looking surprised. " May what do you want?" Drew asked.  
" Well, my new friend Tracy wants a picture with you and three autographs so that she'll have one each of her friends and she'll have two because you're going to sign the picture too." May said, knowing for a fact that Drew doesn't like fan girls chasing him. Although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she hated it when fan girls were chasing Drew too. Jealousy.  
After Tracy got everything and hugged Drew so much he nearly suffocated, they left, practiced, ate together, and then May met Priya and Jesse. Finally, it was bedtime, May's new favorite time fo day. she thought about how she wished she could predict the future so that she could kow what would happen at the contest before she fell asleep. That was when she had her exciting dream.

In the Dream:

It was the day of the contest. May was backstge with Drew, Tracy, Priya and lots of other people. In the corwd there was Jesse, Ash, Max, Brock, and his new girlfriend, Rachel. those two were holding hands. Rachel was a brown haired girl with brown eyes. Drew was saying the samething to Tracy that he said when he first met her. " You really do look familiar"  
Tracey replied the same way she had. " Yes, you do too, I just can't put my finger on it." But for some reason, both in the dream, and in Drew's room, it looked like she was lying.  
The four finalists were revealed. Drew, Priya, Tracy and May!

End of dream.

May told Tracey about her dream, but no one else. She also told Tracy about the fortune teller. But Tracey ddin't look too happy. " Look May, its really great that we're all going to make it, but I have a bad feeling about this. Now tell me, if my suspicions are correct, then the fortune teller will have green eyes. Does dhe"  
" Yea, she does," May said. " But what are your suspicions"  
Now, all of a sudden, Tracy loked scared. " Just as I thought! May, that fortune teller isn't nice. She isn't someone you can trust. She isn't even a fortune teller in the first place. Don't aske me how I know, I'll explain when I'm ready, but that woman is a witch. I mean really, she's a spellcaster!"

A/N: DON'T FLAME ME FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS BECUSE I DO NOT CARE FOR THOSE THINGS MUCH UNLESS I'M WRITNG A STORY WHICH I KEEP SECRET. ANYWAY, I AM NOT USING MICROSOFT WORD BECUSE MY UNCLE DOESN'T HAVE IT ON HIS COMPUTER, AND HE IS THE ONLY PERSON WITH A COMPUTER I AM ALLOWED TO USE. I AM USING TEXT PAD AND THAT DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT MISTAKES. I TYPE FAST SO I MIGHT MAKE SOME MISTAKES. THIS IS IN CAPITALS TO BRING IT TO YOUR ATTETION. IF IT DOES NOT SEEM LIKE MOCROSOFT WORD, IT ISN'T BECAUSE REMEBER, I AM USING TEXT PAD! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N" I am sorry for all of the spelling and grammer mistakes. I will try to be more careful. If you have read, are reading, or will read Double Shippings, I need help. I am in a loss for ideas, beleive it or not. So if you could review that story giving me suggestions, it would be greatly appriciated. Thank you. In chapter five, the next chapter, May is going to tell Drew about her twin sister Rosina. Why? You'll see. Because she does this, in chapter six, Drew tells May the secret about his family. I will keep udating fast until chapter six. After that, my updates will be slightly slower because I will need to work on other stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

" What?" was all May could manage to say. Had she heard right? A spellcaster?  
" She's a spellcaster May," Tracy said.  
There was no mistake. " So then, everything has been because of magic? Even Brock's girlfriend. She seemed really nice when I met her yesterday. Is Rachel under a spell"  
" Um well, yes and no. Yes, Brock only met her because of a spell, but they really are in love. There's no spell doing that, although she would've cast a spell on them if she had to. Her name is Casendra, Cassie for short. Again, don't ask me how I know this stuff," Tracey said.  
" What about Ash's cure? And Max? Mom and Dad said they would get him a super powerful pokemon"  
" Well," Tracy started, " If Cassie hasn't changed, which she hasn't, she predicted Ash's future the way it was because she thinks he can't do whatever it is to prevent it. And as for Max, a spell was cast on your parents to get him a superpowerful pokemon, but he'll become a great trainer all on his own, so there's nothing to worry about there," Tracy said.  
" Good. So what about me? Will the cure work for me too"  
" Probably. What was your cure anyway"  
" Well it was... Wait, what do you mean PROBABLY?" May asked.  
" Look it'll work, now what was it she asked you to do?" She sounded demanding and a little heartless for a second.  
May blushed. " She said I have to find love. And no, I do not love Ash. Besides, he likes someone already anyway, my friend and his best friend Misty, the one I told you about," May siad quickly.  
" Oh, I know its not Ash. Its Drew. I know you want to deny it, but you like him. I know it. Denying it means you like him, and not denying it means you like him, so there's no way out. I know you probably don't know that yet, but you'll figure it out, and when you do... I want you to go for it," Tracy made the last part come out in a way meaning please don't.  
Her voice and smile said she was behind May all the way, but her eyes and heart said " Please don't do it May. Find love in someone else. Unless I find out something else, I love him too, and I loved him first. As your friend I am asking you nicely not to go for him." She seemed to know something about Drew that May didn't. But May didn't notice any of this. " I do not like him I never have, i do not, and I never will.  
" sURE mAY. uM, DO YOU WANT TO TRAIN WITH pRIYA AND ME?" tRACY ASKED.  
" No, I originally wanted to ask Jesse for help, but I think I'll rest for today. There's still five more days until the contest," May said.  
" Okay, but you'll have to train for the finals," Tracy said.  
All day long, May wondered how Tracy knew all about the fortune teller, or rather the spellcaster, or spcifically Cassie. She knew she had to beleive t if all of her dreams came true. She took a nap. She had a dream as she always would. It was so short, but it was super wierd.  
In the Dream May was outside in the park sitting on a park bench next to Drew. She was telling him something. She finished uo by saying," and so thats why I am always so depressed on my birthday for a while"  
May woke up right there. She was depressed on her birthday becuse her twin sister Rosina dissapeared. On their birthday. She remembered it clearly although she was little. Max ddin't know though. No one told him that he had another sister.  
Not his mom, his dad, and May ddin't dare tell him. She never spoke to anyone about Rosina, so why would she do it now. To Drew of all people? That really was wierd. the thought was mid boggling, very puzzling. May was confused. Was Tracy right? Did she like Drew? Or did he do something nice that made her tell. Well if he did, it must've been something really nice because she doenn't even want to talk about Rosina and how they could find her if she was alive and stuff with her parents. The only other person who knew was Misty becuase she felt she could really trust Misty. But that was it. Why would she tell Drew? Why?  
May decided to go train after all to take her mind off of it. And it helped. She had fun. First, she let out her pokemon. Blaziken, Beutifly, Iyysaur, Wartortle, Delcatty, and Munchlax.  
She used a tequnique Ash taught her. Having her pokemon battle for themselves with each other. " Alright, Blaziken, see how you can improve your accuracy by launching fire attacks at Beutifly. Munshlax and Delcatty, you two just battle. And Wartortle, see how well you can dodge and counter attack Ivysaurs grass attacks. Everyone get it?" May asked.  
Her pokemon nodded in understanment and approval.  
After a while, May stopped her pokemon from training. They all walked with her to the pokemon center for a snack. " Wasn't that fun you guys?" she asked smiling. All of her pokemon agreed. " Good job today. Tomorrw, I'll pair you with new partners. In fact, I think I'll partner you up in three way groups. Finally, it was time to go to bed. May decided to think about something she wanted to dream about. She thought about winning the pokemon contest at first, but then decided she didn't want to know that. Then she started thinking a lot about spells, but she wanted a dream, not a nightmare. At last she thought about Max. About how much he loves pokemon, and about what pokemon he'll get. She slowly drifted off to sleep and got the dream.  
In the Dream

May's parents showed up on the screen of the video phone. " We're so proud of you that you want to start training pokemon without even coming home to get your first pokemon in a few months," Caroline said. " We didd the liberty of catching you all six of your pokemon," Norman said. " We've actually picked out seven since one of your pokemon decided it didn't like pokemon," Carline added. " Which one?" asked looking as if he'd burst with excitment.  
" Your Ralts. Its the one you told us about. The one you met while traveling through Hoenn. It loves to speak using telepathy. It looks like its ready to evolve." Norman told him.  
" We put Ralts in a pokeball for now, but you'll have to let it out once we send it to you," Carolin said. Norman and Caroline went on to tell Max about all his pokemon and sent them over.

End of Dream

" In the morning, May overslept so everyone had already woken up. After May brushed and took a bath, she ate a late breakfast. Just as she was about to sit down, Max said," Hey sis do you know what pokemon I got? Do you know how many? Want me to tell you? Huh, do you please let me tell you," Max said jumping up and down.  
" A, calm down Max. B, I already know. You got a Rats, the Ralts that you took care of when it was sick, but it eveolved into a Kirlia once you got it and it doesn't like pokeballs like Pikachu so you got six more pokemon because you're allowed. You got all three staters in Hoenn(a Torchic, a Treeko, and a Mudkip)as well as a Swablu, a Shuppet, and a Salamance, which your most powerful pokemon," May said. Ash and Brock stared at her as if she was crazy. Max noded.  
" Yes. You got a dream, didn't you?" Max asked. May winked at him.  
" up," she siad. She ate fast and then took her pokemon outside to train. Just as she was about to put them into her three way groups, the two people she'd rather not see came up to her together. Drew and a rival that they both hated. The evil Harley.

A/N: How did you like that. Again, sorry for all of the mistakes in the last chapter, but I was more careful this time. Two more chapters are coming, I'll try to get them in by Wednesday. India has a lot of power shortages and blackouts so I can't promise anything. I need suggestions for Double Shippings, and feel free to give me any ideas for any of my stories, even this one. I could use some more ideas all of thetime. I might use a lot of them, and I might not, but you never know! NEXT CHAPTERS COMING SOON! 


	5. Chapter 5

May ddin't know wat to say except for " What are you two doing here"  
" Well, we were trying to escape from each other but then I saw you and got a better idea. Tell you why you should quit the contest. For once, May got to smirk and tell off Harley in a calm tone.  
" If I quit, you might make it to the finals. If not you won't. I know who will make it to the finals. Drew, which I'm not happy about ( May turned to him and made a face), Tracy, her firedn Priya, and me. Trust me Harley. You just wait and see. After all, I dream"  
May was cut of by Drew. " Please don't say I dream about what I think about. I have no idea what you are talking about, and I usually do"  
" I know,thats why I say it when you're around." May told him.  
" Yea,well listen, both of you are going down and I am going to take that ribbon away! I will be victorious so don't you even think about getting a higgh score in the peliminaries," Har;ey said as he left.  
" I she even for real?" May asked.  
" What are doing with your pokemon?" Drew asked suddenly.  
" Everybody's random these days. Let me show you. Alright Beautifly, Blaziken, and Ivysaur, team up. Beautifly, use flying attacks on Blaziken. Blaziken use fire attacks on Ivysaur. Ivysaur, try to dodge and attack Beautifly at the same time. Munchlax, Delcatty and Wartortle, I want you to battle, and just like yesterday, think for yourselves," May finished up.  
" Are you coping me? Making my pokemon battle against each other was my idea," Drew said.  
" Oh yeah, at the Grand Festival. Well, no, Ash told me about this," May said.  
" Oh. Well, if I were you, I'd make Wartortle and Ivysaur battle," Drew told her.  
" I did that yesterday," May said.  
" Maybe you should figure out which pokemon to use for your battles"  
" I know, but I think I'll work on appeals first," May decided. She returned all of her pokemon. " Okay then, lets see what they've got. Delcatty, come on out!" May called releasing her purple cat like pokemon. Delcatty did aa flip in the air and landed on its tail.  
" Alright, now use thunderblot, and then blizzard!" Delcatty did just that and froze the thunderbolt in mid air! " Now finsh up with tackel. Delcatty rammed into the frozen thunderbolt and made white and yellow sparkles fill the sky.  
" What do you think Drew?" May asked grinning. " I sit prize winning or what"  
" Well, I can't beleive it actually worked. I didn't even know that was possible," Drew told her.  
" Got ya. I think I'll go with Ivysaur. I know exactly what to do now," May said.  
" What about for your battles? Your allowed to use three pokemon in the contest," Drew said.  
" Wartotle and Blaziken," May replied. Suddenly, her Wartorlte popped out of its pokeball. " What are you doing out of there?" May asked it playfully.  
" Wartortle!" it cried. Then it started running away. Naturally, May and Drew followed. Wartortle led them to a lake, and then jumped in. In a few seconds, the water stated to glow white. When Wartortle came out, it said, "Blastoise"  
" May, your Wartorlte eveolved.  
" Awesome! You return now. You need to practice tomorrow for the contest.  
" You have four days," Drew told her.  
" I know. But tis you who started to think about what to do for the Kanto Grand Festival when the one in Hoenn was just ending," May said.  
" Hmmm, thats true. Well, I've got to go. See you May!" Drew called over his shoulder as he started to leave.  
" Wow. That was really strange. Drew's being awfully nice to me." Then she gasped," Tomorrow is my birthday! What am I going to do"  
She went to the pokemon center. She thought and thought. If Drew continues being nice to me, then I'll probably have an urge to tell him. But Ash and Brock and Max have always been nice. Why would I tell Drew, and not them? This all too confusing. At last, it was bedtime. May had yet another dream.

In the Dream:

May was in the park with Drew on the bench. This time though, he was saying something. He finished up with, " And so thats the whole story"  
" Oh Drew, thats so sad," May said.  
" Its okay. I'd rather not talk about anymore if thats okay," Drew said.  
" Well duh its okay. Um, how come you and Tracy and Rachel keep saying to each other that you look familiar?" May asked. But she woke up after that.

End of Dream

May remembered that she would probably tell Drew about Rosina today. She remembered how Drew and Tracy told Rachel she looked familiar to them too when they met her. She wondered what Drew was telling her. She wanted to know what his reaction would be to the question he asked him. Fot the rest of the morning, May fekt depressed and confused. "Come on May. cherr up. You're always like this on your bithday. Lets go to the mal and get the cake you want. Then, Brock can make lunch, and you can open your presents," Max said.  
" Alright Max. Lets go"  
Brock cooked May's favorite lunch, spaghetti. Then they ate the double fudge triple chocolate quadrouple layr cake that May piacked out. They had enought left over for dinner too. Finally it was time for presants. May loved this part. From Max she had gotton a new pokemon, a Spheal. " Its too cute!" May commented.  
From Ash she got a subscription for 12 issues of her favorite magazine, coordinators monthly. " I'm paying for you.The issues will go to your house and your parens will transport themover." Ash told her. " That is so cool," May said.  
From Brock she got a co-ordinators book with tips, tricks and real stories and experiances from the top co-ordinators who have won the Grand Festival. " Thank you," May siad.  
" That reminds me. Misty said to call, she wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Ash said.  
" Oh, okay, I'll call," May said. She called Misty on the center's video phone. " Oh, happy birthday May!" Misty said.  
"Hi Misy," Mat said. " Listen, I've got to talk to you." She told Misty all about her dreams and Cassie and Tracy and Drew. " And I think I'm supposed to tell him about Rosina today, but I don't know." May finshed.  
" You have to tell Drew. You do like him. You just don't know it" Misty said.  
" But... okay, but I am not sure about this.  
" You can be sure after its over. I ts not the best way, but sometimes its the only way. You can decide if its the right choice after you've done it," Misty advised wisely.  
" Thanks Misty.' May said.  
" oh, I have to go, but you can call me any time. And I have a present for you. I'll send it over. The video phine went blank, but a pokeball apperaed. MAY WENT TO THE LAKE TO TRY IT OUT BECAUSE SHE KNEW IT WAS A WATER POKEMON. sHE LET IT OUT AND A DAZZLING, SPARKLING POKEMON APPEARED. " mILOTIC," IT SAID.  
" oH WOW, mISTY SENT ME A mILOTIC!" mAY EXCALIMED.  
" hI mAY!" SAID A VOICE.  
" Ahh! Oh Tracy you scared me," May said. She saw Tracy, Priya, and Jesse holding out pokeballs. " More pokemon? Wow!" she said.  
Tracy got her a Breloom. " Wow, this brings back memories about how my Torchic eveolved"  
Jesse got her a Sablye. " oooh, a ghost pokemon. It is so cool Jesse, thanks.  
Finally, Priya got her a Charamander. " Now I have the whole Kanto starters set!" May exclaimed. May sent all of her new pokemon home. She's take them on her next journey, except for Charmander which she traded. She sent Delcaaty home instead because she wanted the whole Kanto set. May's friends left and May went back to the park. She looked at the lake until she saw a box shoved up in her face. " Yikes! Everyone is scariing me today!" May exclaimed.  
" Sorry," said the voice behindthe box. It was Drew.  
" Hi Drew, is this for me?" May asked.  
" Yes"  
" You know its my birthday today, don't you?" May asked. "Did Max tell you"  
" No that annoying friend of yours Tracy." Drew said.  
" Well excuse her for really admiring you!" May exclaimed.  
" I didn't mean it that way." Drew said.  
" So is it a pie or a cake"  
" Cake. Its a cheese cake," Drew said.  
" Thanks. Drew why are you being so nice to me?" May asked.  
" To tell the truth, I never wanted to be mean to you. I like having you as company since well, I don't have a family," Drew said, opening up.  
' Its time,' May thought. " Drew, my friend Misty ad my parent are the only ones who know this. But I need to open uo because not even Max knows this. I have a twin sister, She ran away from home," May said.  
" Why don't you tell me?" Drew asked, looking shocked.  
" Well, it all started with a game of tag," May said.

Flashback.

Two identical girls were playing outside. " Tag!" cried the blue eyed one.  
" May, you scared that Skitty away! It was cute and friendly and I was petting it," said the green eyed one.  
" But we were playng tag Rosina!" May cried. " Besides, pokemon are dumb"  
" They are not! They're really cute and nice," Rosina said.  
" Well then why don't you go live with them! I don't want you here!" May cried.  
" Fine, I'll have a better life with pokemon!" said Rosina.

End of Flashback

" The next morning, we found out she ran away, and I knew it was all my fault. Of course my parents never blamed me, but its true that she ran awy because of me!" May said. Now she was starting to cry. Drew unexpectedly hugged her. She buried her face in his shirt.  
' I should tell her now,' Drew thought, blushing madly. ' Why didn't I already tell her I loved her? I should tell her now. But should I make sure I really love her first?' Drew thought.  
" Drew?" May said, interrupting his thoughts.  
" Yeah May"  
" What about ou? What happened to your family"  
" Well, since you told me about your twin sister Rosina, I'll tell you about my family. It started out as a normal day. But it would end as a horrible one," Drew started.

A.N: As promised, you'll know about Drew's family in chapter six. This is a slightly longer chapter than usual, but the next one might be slightly shorter, so be prepared. Just wanted to let you know that. Did you like May and Drew's "moment"? Well, I'll publish chappie six soon, but only if I get reviews. Themore I get, the faster the update. Thank you to all those who reviewed already. Kepp reviewing, and I can publish chapter six today. I can type it up fast enought. Sorry for some of the mistakes in this chapter. Anyway, review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback:

" Hey Mommy, Daddy, where are you going?' asked a green haired boy.  
" We're going out to dinner," a man with the same green hair answered.  
" In this rain?" asked a redheaded girl.  
" Well, we'll try to come back soon soon Stephanie," the woman with brwon hair answered. " Until then, Suzi, you're in charge. Look after everyone"  
" Alright Mom, have a good time," a brown haired girl said.  
" Another storm. What if the power goes out again?" asked the green haired boy worridly.  
" Don't worry Drew, I've got it covered," Suzi said.  
" Isn't it bedtime for a couple of kids?" Stephanie asked.  
" Right, Drew, Andy, in bed now. I'll come and read to you later. Did both of you brush?" Suzi asked.  
" Yup!" Drew and his little brother Andy answered.  
End of Flashback.

" I woke up in the middle of the nigt, because I was thirsty, and I found that Stephanie wasn't in bed yet," Drew said.

Flashback:

" Steph, isn't past your bedtime?" Drew teased.  
" Oh, shut up! You're just a six year old. But, if you must know, Suzi has been watching the news all night long, and I don't know why. She hates the news," Stephanie answered.  
" Oh, well why don't you ask her?" Drew asked.  
" Drew! I can't do that. Anyway, I think it has something to do with the storm," Stephanie said.  
" okay, I'm going to be in the kitchen," Drew said.  
" Don't move dweeb. I need to know what Suz is up to first," Stephanie said.  
" Steph, how come everyone has to be up to something?" Drew asked.  
" You are too innocent. Just be quiet while I figure this out"  
" You're not the baby sitter, Suzi is. So I'll be in the kitchen!" Drew said.  
" Hey wait up. I'm coming with you atleast,"Steph answered.  
" You know, you're only two years older than me," Drew said.  
" Yea, but"  
" Hey, whats uo guys?" Suzi asked.  
" We want to get drinks," Drew said.  
" And what are you doing watching the news?" Stephanie asked.  
" Don't tell Andy, I don't want to scare him, but there's a flood watch," Suzi said.  
" oh my god! But what about mom and dad?" Stephanie asked.  
" Don't panic Steph. You two just go back to bed," Suzi said.

End of Flashback.

" Later," Drew said," there was a news report on what happened in the rain."

Flashback:

" Steph, wake up. You two Drew," Suzi said to the tow who shared a room.  
" What happend?" Drew asked.  
" Come and watch the news. We can see if Mom and Dad are okay," Suzi said. " I think it'll be better for you two to know."

" Okay then,' Steohanie said.  
" Drew, what wrong?" Suzi asked.  
" Are mommy and daddy dead?" asked Drew sucking his thumb.  
" Now way. Well, we'll see," Steph replied.  
" Come on you two," Suzi ushered them to the living room.

" And now the news on the flood. Two lucky families won a moonlight boating ride in Lake Zoey. Unfortunatly, one of those families ddin't have the time they wanted to have. The families were both couples. Zach and Marie Levi, and Gary and Susan Emerald"  
" Mom and Dadd!" Stephanie gasped.  
" Gary and Susan were caught in the rain. So were Zach and Marie. It was really raining hard. The lake was filling up, but niether family could steer their way to the shore. Soon,a rescue sailboat wass sent. Zach and Marie made it out safely, but Gary and Susan both drowned. The bodies were found soon after. Both were dead of course. May we hope their family is alright," the newcaster finished up.  
" Be alright? How could they?" Suzi whispered.  
" Mom and Dad are so stupid!" Stephanie said through tears.  
" Are mommy and daddy dead?" Drew asked.  
" Yes, they are," Suzi said. They were all crying now.

End of Flashback.

" Oh my god! What happend to the rest of your family?" May asked.  
" Well, after that we got moved to an orphanage. It was horrible for our health. Stephanie was in a state of deep saddness and needed therapy. Andy was moved out of the orphanage with Suzi. Suzi was to work in a factory, and Andy had to be taken care of. H e was only four, so he went with Suzi. Steph was going to another orphanage, and I stayed where I was until I was ten. I got Roselia as my first pokemon and was to set off on my journey. At first I asked myself how I could possibly go on a journey now that my family was all seperated, but then I really got into the contests which is why I am a co-ordinator now," Drew said.  
" I have no idea what happend to Suzi, Steph or Andy"  
" Oh Drew, that is so sad. Its worse than what happend to me. I'm so sorry," May said.  
" Well I fell bette now," Drew said. ' Maybe I should tell her now,' Drew thought.  
" Still..." May started.  
" Lets not talk about it anymore," Drew said. ' Is now the time?' he asked himself.  
" Okay. Um, how come you think Tracy and Rachel look so familiar?" May asked, thiking she was changing the subject. She knew right away she had said something wrong. " I TOLD YOU I DIND'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!" Drew cied. He was so... well, he had found his dark side.  
May didn't know what to do. Drew just ran away. He must have been upset, Drew yelling and running?

May felt so bad she din't even see Tracy coming up in fornt of her and knocked her down. She didn't notice. She just walked to the pokemon center and fell asleep. What a bad dream she was going to have!

A/N: Do you like it? REVIEW! Chapter seven is coming soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the revies I got. This is chapter seven. It is a really supernatural kind of dream. Bear with me if you don't like it. REVIEW telling me whether its a good dream or not. Sorry if I make a lot of eroorss. Double Shippings is almost over. For those of you reading it, the last few chapters are coming soon. Enjoy!

May was thinking about Drew when she lay down to sleep. She felt rotton about how he screamed at her, and somewhat angr, but not too angry. So how was she supposed to know she's have a nitemare instead of a dream?

Dream...or rather nightmare"

It was the day of the contest. Drew and Tracy were apired up. May and Priya were paired up. Drew didn't do so well this time around. Niether did Tracy, but in the end, Drew managed to win. May had won her battle too, and would face Drew at the end. They were a little nervous about facing each other, but they started the battle. Surprisingly, May was using Beutifly, and Drew was using Roselia. Memories! May must've switched pokemon at the last minute. The battle had begun. Beautifly hit Roselia three times in a row with silver wind, gust and tackle. How in the world did that happen? Just when it looked hopeless, everything turned silver. By this time, May wanted to wake up, but couldn't.  
Drew started to say something but was cut off by a red glow in his eyes. A book flew into his hands. " A spell book," he said evilly.  
" A what?" May cried.  
Drew stated chanting gibberish things and Roselia hit Beautifly. Then the scene changed to the ...bathroom!  
Drew dissapeared for a moment, and Brock appeared.  
" Rachel gave me this spell book. I can reverse this if you give me sometime, but it could take some time." he said.  
" This is crazy! I'm so scared," May told him.  
" Well, just hang in there. I'll hide in a stall," Brock said.  
"Okay"  
Drew came back. He started chanting more crazy stuff again. Beautifly started to get hit, but then Brock chanted something from the stall. Then, the scene changed back to the contest stage. No one seemed to remember what happend except for May, Drew, for some reason Tracy, Brock, and Rachel. Rachel. How did she get a sepellbook. What kind of dream was this?

End Dream

May woke up then, but not before the scene changed to silver again. What would happen then?  
May was really shaken up by that dream. There was only one thing to do. Make Drew withdraw from the contest! Yeah right! Even if they were still on their nice terms, he'd never do that. But she could still try.  
May was scared to ralk to Drew, so she just pretended nothing happend. " Drew!" she called when she saw him walking to the cafe Nameste Pokemon. Drew ingnored her. So May got right to the point," You need to withdraw from the contesst because I don't want you to get a spell book and all of that stuff.  
" What"  
" Oh... Yeah...Um, well yu see...the fortune teller, erm, the spellcaster, ah Cassie... Wait, what'  
" Great, not even you know what you're talking about. How stupid can you get.  
May ignred this. " Um...why don't you talk to Tracy." Drew winced. " She knows about Cassie. Or maybe Rachel could give you the spellbook. Or Brock the spellbook. Then, I could see it. Wait, am I making sense"  
" What do you think"  
May sighed. " Alright Drew, listen. The day I signed up for the pokemon contest, before that, Ash, brock, Max, and I wnetto the mall and..." May told Drew the whole story. When she was done, she took a deep breath and said " This si the wierdest part of all. I've told Tracy this too. Her eyes, Cassie's keep changing from a glittering blue to a shiny green. Maybe their blue-grren,but i doubt it. So I had this dream, I shouldn't tell you about it, but its because of that why I don't want you to go through with the contest," May finished.  
" I don't even know why I' listening to you. I hate you!" Drew cried as he walked into the cafe. The words stung. He hated her? She shared about Rosina and Drew shared about his family, and now he hated her? What had she done anyway? May felt lousy. She decided to go see Tracy.  
" Oh May, hi, come in. You look distressed. This may not be the best time to bring this up, but did you know that you bumped into me?" Tracy greeted.  
" Oh no! I'm sorry Tracy, I didn't notice"  
" Obviously May!" Tracy laughed.  
" Well, Tracy, you're right, I'm distressed." May told Tracy everything, even about Rosina and Drew's family. When Tracy heard about Drew's story she looked away at first remebering something, but when Mau feared she was mad too, Tracy returned to her cheerful self. When she heard about the dream thoguh, well, she looked really scared.  
" Ohno, why didn't youjust tell himabout the dream instead of jut saying you had a dream. May gave Tracy a look.  
" You're right, sorry. I'll tell him!" she cried suddenly.  
" Huh"  
" Don't worry May, I cna stop him from going through with the contest"  
" Easy for you to say! You're not the one having ll of these dreams! Don't worry, yeah right!" May said.  
" Take it easy May. There's only one more night before the contest," Tracy said.  
" That's good and bad," May said as she left. When she got to her room, she told Brock, Max, and Ash about the dream too.  
" Whoa ,May, thats something to be spooked about. Aren't you sopposed to be more scared than this?" Max said.  
" Some help you're turning out to be?" May said.  
" Sorry, just slipped out. Its been a long day of training," Max said.  
" May, maybe if you go to sleep you'll get a dream that'll make it better," Ash suggested.  
" Yeah, try it," Borck supported.  
" Okay, I'll try it," May said.

May obviosly got another dream,

The Dream:

It was a contination of the fream she got the previous day. The scene was silver, and then it changed back to normal. But before they could continue their battle, a woman came running up to them. Her eyes changed form blue to green. her hair was brown.  
' Beytrayed!' she cied. " Beytrayed"  
" Spellcaster! I am a spellcaster and you are the victim of my tests!" she cied pionting to May.  
" What! Who are you?" May and Drew cried at the same time.  
" I know!" Tracy said coming onto the stage.  
" Me too," Rachel said form the audiance.  
" She's our..."

End of Dream

But May never got to finish the dream. She heard the phine ringing. I t was seven o'clock. She picked up the phone.  
" Hello"  
" Hi May"  
" Tracy, whats up"  
" Bad news"  
"Oh no"  
" Afraid so. Drew wouldn't drop out of the contest, even for me, his own si-er number one fan," Tracy said, catching herself from revaeling a secret.  
" No way! What am I going to do now"  
" Too bad," Tracy said.  
" Thats all you can say"  
" Huh, oh sorry, not you May. I've got to go, I'll talk to you at the contest, we cld still succeed. Bye!"

" Oh great, now what?" May thought to herself.

A/N: If you like this chapter, tell me how much, because I personally don't like this chapter. Its my worst chapter of all of my stories. Okay, so its not that bad...or is it? Anyway, REVIEW if you want to see chapter eight. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I think this is becoming a sucessful story. For those of you reading Double Shippings, I will publish the next chapter within two days unless I decide to finish this story first. Both of these stories are coming to an end. I will not start anymore stories after this until I am done with my other ones. Okay, so that won't happen, I can't stop myself. But I will have to get far in my other stories.

It was finally time for the contest. May was waiting nervously backstage for the contest to begin. " Hey May!" a voice called.  
" Yikes!" MAY CRIED, PUTTING HER HANDS UP TO HER FACE TO DEFEND HERSELF FROM ANY DANGER.  
" JEEZ, ITS JUST US," MAX SAID.  
" WE CAME TO WISH YOU GOOD LUCK," Ash said (sorry for the incorrect captiization). " You sure are jumpy today"  
" Of course I'm jumpy, why wouldn't I be jumy, you'd be jumpy too if you had the dream I had!" May cried, losing control.  
" Maybe we should go now," Brock said.  
" I'm sorry guys," May said sighing. " I'm just so scared"  
" Hey May, come here!" a voice called.  
" Ahhhhh!" May screamed. She was embarrassed to see it was only Tracy.  
" Coming!" May called back. " Well, I'm going to go see what Tracy wants, and thanks for coming, I need all the good luck I an get," May said. She ran over to Tracy as her firends left.  
" Whats up?" she asked.  
" Whats up1 Whats wrong with you? You know whats up," Tracy said. " Um, why were you screaming"  
" I'm jumpy," May answered sheepishly.  
" Well, okay, my plan is we confront him together," Tracy said.  
" Some plan!" May said.  
" What do you have"  
" Nothing,' May admitted.  
" Okay, so we'll go with my plan," Tracy said.  
" May! How are you!" a voice said. May did scream again, but she knew who it was.  
" Look, I do not need you right now Harley," May said.  
" Oh, May, dear sweet May, I'm offened!" Harley cired.  
" For sure. And I'm happy," May replied.  
" Humph! Well just know that this ribbon is mine or someone elses, but not yours!" Harley said.  
" I told you, you are not going to make it past the peliminaries. Tracy, Priya, Drew, and I are," May said.  
" Whatever. I don't buy it," Harley said, walking off.  
" May," another voice said.  
Now, May screamed of anger. " What is wrong with people today, huh? Why do you keep calling my name"  
" Getting over the contest jitters May?" Drew asked.  
" I'm not nervous. Well okay I am, but not about the contest, Wait, yes its about the contest, but not about the peliminaries. Well,okay, I could be nervous about that, but not now. I'm nervous about the battles, but not the way you think!" May protested.  
" What"  
" Oh Drew, please don't enter the contest. I mean, go through with it!" May cried.  
He was pretending that the talk never happend, and that he really did hate her again. " Why"  
" Please, Drew, we can't tell you, just do it for May, do it for me, do it for us, do it for Cassie," Tracy said.  
" What, Cassie!" May cried.  
" Who's Cassie?" Drew asked, although he looked very scared by the name.  
" Oh, don't play dumb with me Drew, you know who Cassie is"  
" Yea, I told you remember?" May said, not sure what was going on. Tracy and Drew glared at each other. For one moment, Drew almost wanted to get out of the contest, but he didn't.  
" No! What are we going to do now?" May moaned. She wondered why she was still so worried about Drew. After all, he was mean to her, he said he hated her, but she still cared. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She loved him. She knew it.  
May shared all her feelings with Tracy, told her everything since there was still half an hour before the contest started. Tracy didn't seem to care that May liked Drew anymore ( some of you may know why)  
" So what are we going to do?' May asked.  
" Maybe your dream won't come true," Tracy suggested.  
May glared.  
" Hey, I'm just trying to help! Truce!" Tracy siad, trying to make May laugh. But it didn't work.  
Finally it was time for the contest to begin. ( I'm not going to go into their appeals.  
As May predicted, it was her and Drew, Tracy and Priya who made it. The match ups were the same ( I'm not going to go into their battles except for May's and Drew's), and so were the outcomes.  
" I should've tried my hardest to lose. That way, I could've prevented this," May sais to herself.  
" Good luck May," Tracy whispered, talking about the dream.  
" Thanks, I'll need it," Mat whispered back as she walked on stage.  
The Kanto announcer was here in this region. " The final battle beetween May and Drew will now begin!" Lillian cried.  
" Beautifly, take the stage!" May called.  
" Roselia go!" Drew cried.  
" Beautifly"  
" Rose Rosey"  
" Beaytifly... oh okay, gust, silver wind, and then tackle!" May said, not knowing what else to do.  
" Roselia just got hit with three attacks in a row! Drew has lost some serious points!" Lillian said.  
' How did she do that!' thought a very surprised Drew.  
'I know whats going to happen next, so how can she even think about those stupid pionts at a time like this? I don't know what'll happen after that woman comes, whoever she is, it was too blurry to see,' thought a very nervous May. Suddenly, the scene changed to silver. May and Drew were in the bathroom. Drew dissapeared. Brock appeared.  
" I know what you're goiing to say," May told him.  
" I know," Brock said. " But I thik I should say it anyway." But before he couls say anything else, May fainted right there.

A/N: Was it good? I am not so sure. Do you want chapter nine soon? Then you know what you have to do...thats right...REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I didn't get many reviews, so I am dissapointed, but since I am so close to finishing, I decied to finish it. Just a couple more chapters left. Enjoy... and oh yeah, REVIEW!

May woke up. Had she dreamed it all. Ahe looked around. No, everyhting was still silver, and she was still in the bathroom. Drew was there. He started chanting spells. May could see Brock's feet in a stall. 'This sin't supposed to happen,' May thought. Beautifly was getting hit with attacks Roselai couldn't learn no matter what lik fire spin and ice beam. Luckily, Beautifly managed to hold out just long enough for Brock to chant something and everything returned to normal. Just like in their dream, no one except Ash, Max, Brock, Rachel, Tracy, Drew and herself remembered what ahppend. How? Well, Lillian said," If one of you doesn't amke a move, you'll each get a yellow card, causing Drew to lose"  
" Petal dance Roselia"  
" Beautifly silver wind"  
The two co-ordinators acted like lightning.  
" Roselia dodge and use stun spore!" Beautifly got hit with stun spore.  
" Petal dance!" Another hit.  
" Now use magical leaf"  
" Silver wind again!" May tried, but Beautifly was helpless with the stun spore.  
Magical leaf hit its mark.  
Stun spore was shaken off by Beautifly though. "Tackle"  
Beautifly hit its mark! " Now use sleep powder!" Drew said.  
" Beautifly, dodge and use morning sun!" May said, reemebering something her friend and insparation Janet used with her Beautifly.Beautifly had never done it before, but May's strength helped it pull it off.  
" Roselia, solar beam"  
" Beautifly silver wind!" But both were unable to move.  
" Roselai, whats up"  
" Beautifly, are you alright? Whats wrong"  
" Oh my! It seems we have a serious problem. Both pokemon are unable to move!" Lillian said.  
'Wasn't a woman supposed to come?' May thought. A woman with eyes that changed form blue to green and brown hair ran on the stage crying, " betrayed! Betryed!  
" D!" May whispered.  
" Spellcaster! I am a spellcaster and you are my enemy so I am trying to destroy you with my tests!" she cried.  
" Hu? This wasn't supposed to happen,' May thought. But with Drew, she recited, " What? Who are you"  
" I know!" Tracy said on que.  
" Me too!" Rachel said from the audiance. " She's," Rachel started.  
" Our very own long last..." Tracy added.  
" Mother!" they siad together.  
" What? You two are realted!" May cried.  
" Not only that May, but Drew's related to us too," Tracy.  
" What? I haven't seen you ever in my whole life!" Drew lied.  
" Yes you have Drew! Do we have to spell it out for you? Thats Cassie, our mother, thats Tracy, otherwise known as Stephanie ( a gasp escaped from May) and I'm Rachel, otherwise known as Suzi ( another gasp from May.  
" Alright folks, I don't know whats going on, but there will be an hour interrmission!" Lillian saved the day.  
May, Drew, Rachel( Suzi), Tracy ( Stephanie), Cassie(Susan), Brock, Ash and Max gathered around the enterance.  
" Alright, what is going on?" May asked. " And why did all of you guys cahnge your names except Drew"  
" You are not very smart Drew. You know what she could do to us!" Tracy/Stephanie exclaimed coldly, looking at Cassie/Susan.  
" I thought she was your mother? And I thought you drowned!" May said.  
" I am a spellcaster fool!" Cassie/Susan said.  
" Don't call my friend a fool!" Drew and Tracy/Stephanie exclaimed.  
" Rachel whats going on?" Brock asked. So the three siblings went into an explaination.  
"So now that we all know that, why do you think your mother is evil"  
" Because she drwoned our father and saved herself!" Rachel/Suzi said.  
" Why?" Ash asked.  
" Why? Because I married him!" Cassie/Susan said.  
" Huh?" asked Max.  
" An arranged marriage," Cassie/Susan said.  
" Oh," said Max.  
" So you had an arranged marrige, so you drowned your husband and left your kisd to suffer, became a fortune teller and made sure everyone's fortunes came true AS A SPELLCASTER?" mAY ASKED. "You are crazy"  
" Everyhthing you just said is true. But, I couldn't let people find out I survived. People would know!" Cassie/Susan said.  
" You just announced to a lot of the world that you're a spellcaster!" May pointed out.  
" True. But, I wasn't ready yet. I became a fortune teller to look for my kids but soon, I found out that all of them became trainers or co-ordinators, especially Drew, who got really into it. You probably won't be happy to know this now, but you were always my favorite," Cassie/Susan said.  
" You're right I'm not happy," Drew said.  
" Anyway," Cassie/Susan said sadly," I felt betrayed by my own kids. They soon all found out my secret. I thought if I harmed someone impotant to my kids, they would come back to me, and May, since you are close to both Drew and Stephanie, ot Tracy, or whatever you prefer, I chose you"  
" That is really too wierd," May said." Isn't there another way you could look for your kids? There are lots of way!" May exclaimed.  
" Yes, true. But anyway, I want to beg for your forgiveness," Cassie/Susan said.  
" Forgiveness? You killed dad!" Rachel/Suzi said.  
" Well then, if you own't forgive me, you'll all serve me!" Cassie/Susan cried.  
Her eyes stated to glow red. Her clothes were glowing yelloe and her body, green. The sky turned form black to gray. There was a black tornado forming!  
" Ahhhhh!" Ash and Brock and Max screamed as they came out of a frozen state they were in.  
" There's got to be some way to stop her!" Tracy/Stephanie cried.  
" You knew all this about her but you didn't bother to find her downfall?" Brock cried.  
" Um, well..." TYracy/Stephanie started.  
" Nevermid that now!" Drew cried. May remebered something.  
" Ash! What did she tell you to do t prevent your downfall in training?" May asked.  
" Find love!' Ash answered.  
" And di you?" May asked.  
Ash nodded, catching on (ohmygod, her catching on!) " love Misty and she loves me!" Ash cried.  
Cassie screamed,"NOOOO"  
" Drew!" May called. " I say this not only to save us, but because I really mean it! Drew, I love you"  
Drew started at her. Max stared at her. Brock smiled at her. Max grinned.  
" Drew, no time to stay frozen!" Ash cried.  
" Fine then, I'll tell you the truth. I love you too!" Drew said as the tornado came closer.  
" NOOOO!" Cassie/Susan screamed agian as a black portal sucked her and her tornado up, closing after. The sky was blue again.  
" Her downfall was ridding her eneimies of their bad fortunes!" Tracy/Stephanie excalimed.  
" Drew, I can't beleive you really love me!" May said.  
" Of course I do! I've loved you ever since I saw you again at the contest at Slateport," Drew said.  
" I just discovered I loved you this week, but I thinkI;ve always had those feelings," May said.  
" Are you still my number one fan Tracy, or Stephanie?' Drew grinned.  
" Are you kidding dweeb/ I could beat you any day!" Tracy/Stephanie siad.  
" I still love you Brock," Rachel/Suzi said.  
" I love you too," Brock said.  
" What are your names though? Tracy and Rachel or Stpehanie and Suzi"  
" Lets make new names for ourselves1 What do you think of Sara for me Brock?" Sara asked.  
" Its as beautiful as you are," Borck answered.  
" I've always liked Mimi, What do you think May?" Mimi said.  
" Love it!" May said to the former Tracy.  
" I still want to be Drew," Drew said.  
" Finw with us," Sara, the former Suzi answered.  
" Where's that little kid Andy"  
" He's dead. The news reached me a year before I was ten," Drew siad. "He died of hypothermia"  
" Oh, thats so sad!" May said.  
Priya and Jesse came around." We heard the whole thing!" they said.  
" And saw it," Jesse added. " Um May, I think there's something you should know." Turns out Jesse was wearing a wig and contact lenses all the while.  
" Who are you?" Priya and Mimi asked.  
" Its me May, Rosina," Jesse/Rosiina said.  
" Who's you?" asked Max.  
" I'm May's twin sister.  
" You're what?" everyone except May, Rosina, and Drew excalimed. After a little explanation, everyone except May and Drew headed to the pokemon center.  
" A happy ending for everyone," Drew siad.  
" Yup. I better go call mom and dad," May smiled. " They'll be so happy"  
" May do you want to travel with me?" Drew asked.  
" Duh1 We're boyfriend girlfriend now," May said. " Mom and dad will be happy for that too. i'm sure Ash and Brock can take care of Max. And I think Sara will probably be with them now.  
" I think Mimi and Rosina ans Priya will travel together too," Drew said.  
" So it'll be just us," mAY SIAD. wHAT HAPPEND THEN? mAY AND dREW SHARED THEIR FIRST APSSONITE KISS BEFORE HEADING BACK TO THE POKEMON CENTER.  
a/n:sorry for mistakes. Was it a crappy ending? Did you like it? Finally its finished! REVIEW! ( Ha, and you thought this wan't the last chapter!) 


End file.
